Lost Son of Saiyans
by OMGItsShadow
Summary: What if Harry was actually abducted by Dumbledore and left on the Potters doorstep to gain their trust? Only to be lost again and returned to his real family but only better. How will Gohan (Harry) react to the truth? remains rated T until later dates Please leave Reviews so I know you guys still want to read it cause I don't know if you do. Well just PM me if you still want it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Son of Saiyans**

What if Harry was only adopted by James and Lily and is the lost son of Goku? How will Harry cope with the lies of Dumbledore?

 **A/N:** It is not 1981 just move their timelines to Goku's year I don't know time is confusing...

 **Requirements**

Non-Canon Harry

Multi-Talented Harry

Strong as Crap Harry

Elemental Harry

No Slash Pairings

Blood Adopted Harry

Saiyan Harry

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Forbidden**

Good Dumbles and Weasleys

That's all Really...

 **Prologue...**

"Gohan!? Gohan?!" Goku shouted repeatedly frantically searching for his missing son.

Meanwhile at Godric's Hollow

'Why is it that i can't have a baby like me and James want?' Lily sadly thought 'Now how am I gonna tell James that despite all our hardships i came out as infertile?' "James? Is that you honey?" Lily asked but no one answered, so she came to the living room and it was if God heard her, heard a baby outside the house alone and was probably freezing considering the cold temperature outside. Minutes later James arrived and was surprised by Lily holding a child with messy hair in a way resembles his own. "Lily... where did you get that baby?" James asked curiously, time went by with Lily explaining how she was infertile and how she found him outside alone. They knew it wasn't exactly theirs but they decided on the name they were preparing then, Harry James Potter.

 **Random Time that the Potters died**

"He's here..." James said "Lily take Harry and go!" he shouted frantically preferring for them to stay safe instead of getting harmed or worse, killed. So Run Lily did while she knew Voldemort would come she didn't know so soon, so she tried to use her Portkey but found it didn't work and figured apparation wouldn't to so she ran to their nursery and chanted "deus meus audi translationis meae voca huic puero et se cum eo" and from that she already felt weak because what the chant did was transfer her life force to protect him. Then the door flew open and Lily screamed "Please not him he's just a boy kill me instead!" It all ended with a thud signaling that Lily was finally hit the floor dead. "Now for yours" Voldemort finally cast the most fatal curse known to European Wizards "Avada Kedavra" but to his surprise it bounced back double the speed and instead destroying his Physical body leaving him as a mere spirit to wander and eventually try to once again reform. Weirdly enough before he was out completely out of the house he heard someone appearing out of no where and taking the child.

 **Grandpa Gohan's House (Goku's house)...**

"Chi Chi! Do I have good news for you I finally found Gohan!" Goku said happily and not to be outdone Chi Chi even accidentally spilled their dinner on herself and ignoring it choosing to celebrate with her husband that she loved so much."

 **At Hogwarts...**

"This shall not be good for my plans, God Damn it Potter why couldn't you just have stayed there! Now how am I gonna reassure that you turn out to be my pawn?!" He angrily said even managing to destroy some of his gadgets from his anger. As he composed himself he said "No matter, in 10 years he will be coming to Hogwarts and I'm sure wherever he went I can still control him maybe not as easy but I still will." Fawkes looked at his companion once again with disappointment clearly showing through his eyes.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked my first chapter remember to leave a suggestion how I can possibly improve my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Son of Saiyans**

 **A/N** **: Thanks for the support guys only 12-14 hours and in total I already got 8 followers and 5 Favorites and I am once again thanking my first Reviewer and am publicly asking if you want to be a Beta Reader. Well enough of this lets start the 2** **nd** **Chapter!**

Ps: I will refer Harry as Gohan except in some cases, and this is also the chapter you see Harry growing up and discovering some of his powers. And Also I'm changing the timelines

 **Previously…**

 **Grandpa Gohan's House (Goku's house)...**

"Chi Chi! Do I have good news for you I finally found Gohan!" Goku said happily and not to be outdone Chi Chi even accidentally spilled their dinner on herself and ignoring it choosing to celebrate with her husband that she loved so much."

 **Present… (A week later from when Goku got Gohan back)**

"Goku? Is this one of your alien abilities?" Chi Chi shouted from the Kitchen. Goku thought it was just flying or random ki explosions but he never thought that this was the case! "What the? How is Gohan doing this?" He asked watching while Gohan repeatedly transfigures his toys and at the same time making them float.

 **A year later…**

"Woo Hoo!" Chi Chi heard from her husband outside playing with their son. Minutes went by before she even looked at the Window to see their son playing but what she saw was Gohan flying carrying… wait was that Krillin?! She Rubbed her eyes to confirm it… Yep it was true "GOKU!" The shout of the worried and honestly curious mother was heard echoing all through out the Village. Goku heard his wife call him so he decided to find out why so he flied to their house "Yes Chi Chi?" he asked actually not knowing why "WHY DID YOU LET OUR SON CARRY KRILLIN AND WHY DID YOU TEACH HIM HOW TO FLY?" she asked furious "Well… In fact I didn't he just started to fly and can apparently lift me as well." He said not worried at all. "Wait WHAT?!"

 **Gohan's 3** **rd** **Birthday**

Goku was happy every one of his friends and even the Ox king made it to Gohan's party little did they know that this was not all as it seems only moments later the self-proclaimed Saiyan Prince arrived and fought Goku, "Chi Chi take Gohan and run!" Goku said but Vegeta was smarter than that to let the child of Kakarot go he shot a ki blast at Chi Chi and was surprised that they were covered in a protective dome and hesitated to move so Goku took that chance and pounded the crap out of him before cutting his tail and sending him back to his goons. Vegeta knew he had made a powerful enemy and a child seemingly weak but has the potential to beat him and Kakarot, he must at least try to recruit this child no matter what it takes.

 **After the Party…**

After the battle Goku was extremely hurt so they rushed him to the hospital and it turns out Vegeta managed to break some of his bones and some are the effects of his usage of Kaioken so carelessly. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Gohan said looking at his father "Yes Gohan he always ends up just fine…" she answered "We'll try to give you another party again when your daddy is okay." She followed "I don't want another one, I had fun in this one and we were all together in this one right?" He said smiling

 **A/N: Well I hope you can forgive this for being short but hey I posted Yesterday and Today and will continue daily right? And Considering other Fanfictions update Weekly mine is still pretty long its about 500 words each chapter everyday.**

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Son of Saiyans**

 **A/N: Thank you for the support. Please give me suggestions on how to make this better and concepts for my next stories. As Long as it is related to Harry Potter I'm good with it.**

 **Previously on The Lost Son of Saiyans…**

 ** _After the Party…_**

 _After the battle Goku was extremely hurt so they rushed him to the hospital and it turns out Vegeta managed to break some of his bones and some are the effects of his usage of Kaioken so carelessly. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Gohan said looking at his father "Yes Gohan he always ends up just fine…" she answered "We'll try to give you another party again when your daddy is okay." She followed "I don't want another one, I had fun in this one and we were all together in this one right?" He said smiling_

 **A Week After :Goku POV**

"Daddy!" I heard my son call me running towards me I said "How've ya been son?" "I've been great daddy!" The over-enthusiastic voice of my son said "And Mom even taught me the trick you were doing!" Before his Ki Aura's color changed into red for about 30 seconds before fading into nothing again. "Wow! In only a week you've learned Kaioken! Wait what did you say about your mother teaching you?" he asked flabbergasted "Yes Goku I taught him Kaioken, you know? Your not the only one who knows how to fight. And I only taught it to him because knowing that Vegeta right now is probably plotting to kill us I taught it to him."

 **The Year the Gohan Starts his Training…**

Piccolo stared at Gohan as if threatening him to back out now "Your training starts today, come with me." He flew Gohan to the Wilderness then without a warning hid immediately but not without reminded him of his power and telling him what he will do, his first day was pretty rough, right after Piccolo left he had encountered a dinosaur-like creature that almost ate him and chased him until he had tripped and unconsciously used his powers to get up a Rock Pillar which he stayed in until night time. He thought he was going to be stuck there but the only thing was he was already hungry, tired and cold. Piccolo noticed this and while he was distracted flew to his location and fast as sound left the only proof he was there was two apples to saturate Gohan for the next day and a gust of wind not noticing Piccolo just above him before falling asleep to be awoken by a stampede of Triceratops the next night it was unfortunately a full moon and like any saiyan that still has his tail that thankfully was not noticed by Dumbledore or the Potters transformed right before Piccolo's eyes what replaced Gohan was a big, mighty ape-like creature that can fire destructive beams through his mouth so Piccolo to put it simply hid the moon and took Gohan's tail ( _Smart Move Piccolo_ ) Before leaving to train leaving Gohan with a sword thankfully he survived the following months only using his instincts and his powers.

 **Approximately 6 Months later…**

It was the day that Piccolo to come back to Gohan only not finding the weak cry baby he left then but finding a capable, and slightly strong boy that not only has experience on being fast but also being able to endure through hard-ships and pain. At once they started to train how to fight but unfortunately for Piccolo it just so happened that Gohan's tail grew back and it was again unfortunate that it was a full moon the results were catastrophic and it included several landforms being destroyed and for Piccolo to have minor injuries and a mild Ki depletion so once again he cut Gohan's tail and tried to make sure it won't grow back

 **After the Training : Vegeta's Base**

"Plan another attack on Earth we must try to recruit or abduct or just destroy that annoying little brat, and Kakarrot" Vegeta planned. Only if he knew what powers Gohan actually had he would run in terror for Gohan could do a very thorough job of destroying things.

 **A/N: I Hope you Enjoyed the Slightly Longer Chapter and remember to leave a suggestion cause honestly I am running out of ideas so I'm kinda winging it right now and I'm not a big fan of doing that so leave one and I might just implement it but that's all from me right now see ya!**


End file.
